YA NO ERS MIA
by ROSY HYUUGA
Summary: AHORA QUE LA VE FELIZ,CON SU SONRISA TAN PURA SE DA CUENTA LO QUE MAS A QUERIDO EN SU VIDA LO PERDIO Y ESTA EN MANOS DE UN HOMBRE QUE LA SUPO VALORAR Y HACERLA LA MUJER MAS DICHOSA DEL PLANETA... ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE...


**HOLA QUIERO ACLARARLES QUE ESTA ES UNA ADPTACION DE UNA DE LAS HISTORIAS DE VICKY SAOTOME,OJO NO ME LA ROBE ,LE PEDI PERMISO PARA ADAPTARLA A UN NEJISAKU Y…..**

**TAMBIEN LOS PERSONAJE DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN Y SI FUERA ASI KAKASHI NO USARIA MASCARA, SASUKE ESTARIA MUERTO, JIRAYA Y ASUMA ESTARIAN VIVOS Y NARUTO SERIA HOKAGE Y NEJI SERIA MIO n.n.**

**ESPERO QUE LE GUSTE…………….**

* * *

**YA NO ERES MIA**

Yo lo sabía, no me esperarías toda tu vida, o ahora pensándolo bien creo que todo el amor que algún día me profesabas solo era admiración, pero nunca pensé tan siquiera que en mi repercutiría, cada una de tus atenciones, que mi corazón comenzaría a sentir algo fuerte por ti… -pensaba un joven sentado en un tejado de tez morena, ojos negros, penetrantes como la noche, portaba una camisa negra, y un pantalón azul.

Ahora le perteneces a el, tus sentimientos cambiaron, ¿Por qué? Simple y sencillamente por que tu nunca estuviste enamorada de mi, solo me querías como un amigo muy especial al que querías ayudar a salir de la oscuridad, pero con el es distinto se nota en tu mirada lo amas aunque sea un cubo de hielo pero se nota que contigo es diferente, que estúpido fui por dejarme arrastrar por una venganza que ahora que me veo estoy mas solo que nunca, siempre pensé que Itachi me había quitado todo cuando destruyo mi clan, pero ahora que lo pienso yo destruí mi futuro al apartarte de mi, alejarme de mis amigos y dejar mi aldea .

Cuando regrese a la aldea siempre pensé que el me había robado tu amor además de que pudo ser lo que yo nunca te demostré que podía ser, un completo hombre para ti , por ti, ahora su vida eres tu , todo lo que hace es por ti, siempre sosteniendo esa aurora protectora sobre ti, siempre defendiéndote, siempre amándote …… Eso es lo que ahora me hace enfadar saber que el puede tocarte libremente y tu le correspondes gustosa, no se porque me engañaba a mi mismo en pensar que el día en que a mi me tocara regresar, me estaría esperando. Que idiota fui y soy ahora.

Siempre quise pensar que nuestra relación solamente era de compañeros de equipo, pero todo el tiempo que compartíamos juntos era especial, cada una de tus acciones ,cada cuidado que tenias con el dobe y conmigo cuando éramos heridos en alguna batalla aunque yo nunca te lo agradecía y muchas veces te trataba mal siempre estuviste ahí conmigo apoyándome , cuando me convertí en un traidor esos recuerdos se repetían en mi mente siempre como una secuela, solo quería terminar rápido y así poder regresar y ser digno de ti, pero después de matar a Itachi todo se alargo y maldije todo el tiempo que tenia que volver a esperar. Cuando te vi nuevamente en la guarida de Orochimaru tenías ese hilo de tristeza s en tus ojos como el día en que me propusiste en irte conmigo.

Y ahora aquí estoy viéndolos en el parque, tu riendo a carcajadas y el dibuja esa media sonrisa que lo caracteriza, tu le estas contando algo, de segura ha de ser alguna tontería que cometió el dobe ,tu cara hace diferentes gestos, el solo te escucha, estudiando con su mirada opalina cada gesto que haces , aunque no lo demuestra sabes que te ama, como también lo sabe cada uno de los habitantes de Konaha, la verdad lo envidio el tiene algo que yo no, a ti todo el tiempo, y yo sol puedo conformarme cuando nos topamos en las misiones o en la calle y me encanta cuando me regalas esa sonrisa dulce de la cual me enamore y siento que no me guardas rencor alguno. Me haces sentir que todavía aunque sea puedo ser tu amigo pero ahora ya no sales de misión…………. Ahora que te observo te queda muy bien esa batita, por eso no sales de misión, como hacerlo si tienes a la Hokage protegiéndote como toda una buena madre, hasta el mismo Neji no aceptado misiones para poder cuidarte en tu estado.

Veo que ahora el pone cara de enojo, tu te le acercas seductoramente para que después el te agarre por la cintura y te bese apasionada mente, claro ahora viven su amor en todo su esplendor, ahora confirmo lo que me dijo Kakashi que aunque lo disimule muy bien siempre estarás en sus pensamientos, como lo estas en los míos, siempre quiere ser el mejor por ti y su futuro hijo , ser el mas fuerte, ganar todos los combates para que te sientas orgullosa y a la ves ganar mas admiración de tu parte, claro tiene toda la capacidad de hacerlo, ya que perteneciendo a unos de los clanes mas fuertes, los Hyuuga. Ahora se que valió la pena no interferir en sus planes y no intentar si quiera conquistarte. Claro era mejor no meterme con el, porque cuando se trata de ti, desata una fuerza de mas de mil zorros de nueve colas, y lo entiendo mejor que nadie yo seria igual, pero lo que mas valió la pena fue hacer que me hicieras aquella promesa.

Flash back

* * *

La boda estaba lista, de todos habían las mejores intenciones para ti y para el, yo solo me preguntaba ¿por que no te lleve conmigo en aquella ocasión? , ese fue mi gran error, por eso en ese momento yo era solo un invitado más y no el que te estaba esperando en el altar.

Te vi entrar en la iglesia del brazo de Kakashi con ese vestido blanco, estabas tan hermosa, cuando lo observe a el pude ver un brillo de alegría y de orgullo en sus ojos y como no podía estar orgulloso si tu eres una de las mujeres mas hermosas de toda Konoha ,además eres considerada la mejor medico_ninja ,después de tu maestra aunque muchos dicen que ya la superaste y de las mejores anbus .Pero algo estaba fuera de lugar, creo que era yo, si pudiera explicar todo lo que sentía en ese momento que comenzabas a caminar hacia un hombre que no era yo, en ese momento comprendí que esta ves te había perdido para siempre.

En ese momento muchos sentimientos confusos me invadían, un pensamiento llego a mi mente, la verdad era algo estúpido, pero perderte me hacia imaginar, atacar a todos y sacarte de esa boda y llevarte conmigo, pero tu ya no me pertenecías, y te merecías la felicidad, ya habías sufrido lo suficiente como para apartarte del hombre que amas , no era justo para ti ni para mi que te vería sufrir de nuevo por mi culpa .

El padre que oficiaba la misa te pregunto ¿Sakura Haruno aceptas a Neji Hyuuga como tu esposo? En ese momento lo miraste ,en tu cara se notaba una felicidad infinita, y pesar que con esa mirada que antes me decía que no me olvidarías, bueno eso me imaginaba yo, luego pronunciaste el SI, al escucharte Salí de mi pensamientos algo asombrado mejor dicho triste dirigí mi mirada hacia ti , y sentí rodar una lagrima, maldita lagrima tenía tiempo de no derramar una pero si no hubiera salido ahora no sabría que eras lo mas puro que tuve en mi vida y te perdí, pero no te puedo dejar en mejores manos.

Ahora había llegado su turno, ¿Neji Hyuga aceptas a Sakura Haruno como tu esposa? Me quede callado un momento, sabia que lo que escuchara me dolería por mucho tiempo, el afirmo frio como si no tuviera sentimientos pero tal ves eso es lo que te gusta de los hombres, pero en ese momento no quise pensar solo actué y salí de la iglesia.

Durante la fiesta te busque tenía que hablar contigo, aproveche que el dobe estaba medio ebrio celebrando la felicidad de su hermanita para saber dónde estabas y me dijo que te estabas, por tu reacción creo que ni siquiera pensaste que iría a buscarte, pero tenía que liberarme, entre a tu habitación allí estabas con tu ropa de siempre, pero ya no eras la misma, eras una Hyuuga, te tome de las manos, te sonreí por primera vez con sinceridad y te dije :

**Sabes solo quiero que sepas que te amo y aunque sé que antes nunca tuve el valor para decírtelo, pero quería que lo supieras, no te lo dije antes porque sabia que amas a Neji mas que a nada en el mundo y que serias capaz de dar tu vida por él, además de que no mereces estar al lado de un hombre que lo único que tiene en su corazón es odio, aunque tu eras lo mas limpio que sentí. Neji te ama estoy seguro y no creo que te haga daño y si lo hace se las vera conmigo, me han contado que es el mejor anbu, quien mas que yo para saber tu felicidad solo esta solamente a su lado. Pero antes de retirarme solo quiero que me prometas algo, que yo se que cumplirás a cabalidad se feliz, muy feliz a lado de Neji, no dejes que el orgullo o el odio los separe como lo hizo la maldad que inundaba mi corazón, solamente será así podre estar un paz pero lo que de verdad te estoy pidiendo es que no permitas que nada ni nadie dañe el amor tan puro que sientes por él.**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

Fin del flash back

Nunca olvidare las palabras que mencione ese día, todavía te veo llorar cuando las pronunciaba, todavía no tengo claro si era de nostalgia o de felicidad, ya que asi cerrábamos el capítulo de los dos. Luego te deje en la habitación, y Salí por la ventana.

Pero se que, todo valió la pena, ya que eres la mujer más dichosa al lado del hombre a quien ama y el cual también le corresponde, creo que al no interferir hice la obra buena de mi vida , no se porque sonrió, pero ahora se que cumpliste la promesa a cabalidad.

Ahora es ahora de partir y no volver más aquí, creo que ya puedo salir nuevamente de Konoha.


End file.
